Wynne
Wynne was a mage who lived at the circle of Magi. A kind and loving woman, Wynne always tries to free her fellow mages from the templars. Wynne can be one of The Warden's companions during Dragon Age: Origins. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The Warden may first meet Wynne at the army camp at Ostagar, near the mage tents. She can be talked to for limited dialogue. The Warden will meet Wynne again in Ferelden's Circle Tower, where a demon outbreak has forced her to magically seal off some parts of the tower. The Warden can then either persuade (skill not needed) Wynne to reopen the doors and join their quest or just kill her. If Morrigan is in the party when you encounter Wynne, several different dialogue options become available. If the wrong paths of dialogue are selected, Wynne will refuse to give the Warden access to the tower before attacking the party with the surviving mages of the circle. Your codex will update to reflect her death if this is how the game is played out. After the situation with the Circle Tower is resolved either way, she'll pledge her support on the Warden and offer herself as a companion. If the Warden rejects her support, she will be standing in the entrance room, left of the quartermaster and, by initiating a conversation with her, she can be recruited at any time. Wynne may also turn on the Warden later if the Warden decides to side with the trapped templar Cullen higher up in the tower. You can avoid this, however, by deciding to try to save the mages. (Whether you succeed in saving them or not doesn't matter; she will stay as long as you promise to try.) She will also turn on the Warden if the Warden destroys the Urn of Andraste during the quest The Urn of Sacred Ashes, either immediately if she is in the party, or else when you next return to camp. However, you will not lose Wynne if she is recruited after destroying the Urn. If you want to stay in Wynne's good graces, making morally right choices is the way to gain her approval. During the Warden's search through the Circle Tower, Wynne explains the events that happened there: upon her return to Kinloch Hold after narrowly surviving the Battle of Ostagar, Wynne discovered that one of her colleagues, Senior Enchanter Uldred, who'd also been present at Ostagar, had nearly convinced the Circle to ally with Teryn Loghain in exchange for more freedoms from the Chantry. Wynne informed First Enchanter Irving of Loghain's treachery and the Circle revoked its tentative support. Wynne was not present at the meeting where Irving and the others confronted Uldred, merely witnessing its aftermath and explaining that as demons and abominations rampaged, Irving ordered her to get as many mages to safety as possible. Wynne expresses guilt at what has happened, believing it partly her fault as it wouldn't have happened had she stayed silent, but Wynne insists the Circle needed to know of Loghain's crimes. If the Warden becomes involved with Alistair, Zevran, Leliana, or Morrigan, Wynne will express concern stating that the relationship is dangerous and does not want to see either get hurt. The Warden must place duty first and make difficult decisions, even sacrifice. She does not want suffering to befall either of you. You can choose any response, but keep in mind that Wynne is of a serious disposition and may respond badly to smart remarks. She does seem to contradict herself a little though, for when initially questioning you on the relationship, she expresses concern over the fact that it is merely a physical relationship (at least with Zevran) while saying it is because of the selfishness of love that she worries. However if you advance the approval rating of the partner to the degree of love (thereby posing a stronger threat to your duty as a Grey Warden) she relents her hard-line position in a later conversation. Once Wynne's approval is high enough, an encounter at Hillside Path will occur. Once the battle is over, she falls down momentarily; when recovered she reveals that she has a "condition." The truth is that during the initial battle in the Circle Tower, she was killed and was saved by one of the spirits in the Fade entering her. In her words, she is an abomination living on 'borrowed time' to help the Warden defeat the darkspawn. Once the Warden is friendly enough with Wynne and she has confessed her condition, if she is asked further questions about the Circle, she will admit to feeling regret over a particular apprentice she worked with, a city elf named Aneirin. She believes the templars who say they hunted Aneirin after he ran from the circle; an act which Wynne believes is her fault as she feels she was very hard on Aneirin who she believed was a very talented mage. The only clue given is that Aneirin had told Wynne he hoped to seek out the Dalish. Agree to find Aneirin for her. Talk to Sarel at the Dalish Camp to find where he is staying. He will then appear in the East Brecilian Forest, just northwest of the Mad Hermit. Once her personal quest is completed, approval points will be gained from Wynne, but she will also receive a gift from Aneirin in the form of "Aneirin's Token", an amulet which adds a 10% bonus to electric, nature, and spirit resistance. Additionally, whenever Vessel of the Spirit is activated, Wynne's mana is fully restored, and she will no longer be Stunned by the effect fading. Epilogue Wynne will be present at the funeral if The Warden died, otherwise she will be a part of the victory celebration in Ferelden. She will tell The Warden that she is proud of them. Dragon Age: Origins-Awakening If Wynne survived the events of Dragon Age: Origins, she will appear outside the Chantry of Our Lady Redeemer in the City of Amaranthine. The Warden-Commander learns that the College of Magi is convening in Cumberland, Nevarra, to discuss the Libertarian's wish of breaking away from the Chantry completely, with a few minor changes to dialogue if the Warden is a mage. Wynne asks the Warden to find her colleague Ines in the Wending Wood, which starts the quest Ines the Botanist. Wynne is also present at the Chantry to present this quest for the Orlesian Warden, with a few minor changes to dialogue, and more changes if the Orlesian is a mage. If you defiled the ashes of Andraste in Origins, she will be angry with you in Awakening. Dragon Age: Asunder While templar reinforcements arrived at Kirkwall to suppress further resistance, news from escaping mages of what had occurred spread to other Circles. Outraged that the templars of Kirkwall would invoke the Right of Annulment to justify the deaths of an entire Circle for the crimes of one apostate, some Circles revolted, while others were close to doing so. In response, the Templar Order cracked down, further restricting mage freedoms in an attempt to quell further disturbance. Despite this, the College of Enchanters, meeting for the last time in Cumberland before being disbanded, voted against separation from the Chantry at the urging of the Archmage, Wynne, in opposition to the motion tendered by its newly elected Grand Enchanter Fiona. Nonetheless, many of the Libertarian faction, who wished for independence, continued to encourage mages to rebel. Wynne, acting on Divine Justinia V's personal orders, took her estranged son Rhys (a mage of the White Spire), his friend Adrian and the templar Knight-Captain Evangeline to the Adamant Fortress in order to save her friend, Pharamond: a Tranquil who had become an abomination. In freeing Pharamond, he told the party that he had managed to find a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility. Presenting this information before Justinia V, it having already been sent to each of the fifteen Circles, and against strong objections from Lord Seeker Lambert, the Divine concluded that a Conclave must be held, ostensibly to hear from Pharamond and to discuss the findings. The Conclave took place in the White Spire with eleven of the fifteen First Enchanters and Grand Enchanter Fiona present. Wynne because of her unique place within the Circle, also participated along with the First Enchanters even though she wasn't leading a Circle. Furthermore, Senior Enchanters Rhys and Adrian participated as well, as they were part of the mission to save Pharamond. Watched by the templars, the Grand Enchanter nonetheless sought another vote to separate the Circle from the Chantry. Before the vote could be taken, the meeting was disrupted by Lord Seeker Lambert, who on presenting news that Pharamond had been murdered and the bloodstained knife found in the quarters of Rhys, attempted to disband the Conclave. Suspecting that Rhys was being framed, the mages refused to stand down, including Wynne, and the Lord Seeker ordered his templars to attack. Several of the first enchanters were slain, most were imprisoned, including Rhys, and only Wynne and Knight-Captain Evangeline managed to escape. They returned to the White Spire to rescue those imprisoned with the assistance of the golem Shale, and Leliana, an agent of the Divine. The Divine herself ordered Lord Seeker Lambert and a number of his templars to meet with her, a ruse to ensure that the rescue would succeed. Evangeline, Wynne and Shale succeeded in destroying those phylacteries contained in the White Spire vault, including those of the surviving First Enchanters, while Leliana led those imprisoned to safety. In an echo of the rebellion of the Kirkwall Circle, other mages of White Spire fought their templar masters, and according to Wynne, managed to kill them all. When Evangeline was killed in a duel with Lord Seeker Lambert, Wynne transferred her spirit into Evangeline to revive her, sacrificing her own life as the spirit was all that sustained her. Wynne's ashes were buried beneath an ancient tree near Andoral's Reach at Leliana's suggestion. Her son Rhys left the Libertarian fraternity and assumed his mother's old position as spokesperson for the Aequitarians. Allies *Leliana *Shale *Evangeline *Zevran *Alistair *Morrigan *The Warden *Ines the Botanist *Aneirin *Pharamond *Adrian *Sarel *Fiona *Divine Justinia *Irving Enemies *Lord Seeker Lambert *Teryn Loghain *Urthemiel *Templars *Demons *Uldred Category:Dragon Age Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Age Awakening Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Dragon Age: Asunder Category:Warden Companions Category:Protagonist